The Rival
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Then… do you feel the same than 4 years ago ?" Yi Jeong asked. Ga Eul didn't really know what to say. She never forgot about him but…Yi Jeong left the cup on the table, now focusing on her, smiling. A strange smile. "Maybe… you finally found your soulmate ?" he hazarded, raising his eyebrow. He saw the young lady looking down before the words came out: "I think I have…" [SoEul]
1. Prologue

The Rival

 _First of all, before reading that fanfiction, you have to know that English is not my mother-tongue. It was really hard for me to write in English, but I wanted to try it once anyway._

 _So I hope you'll understand and be indulgent._

 _ **This is a prototype of a fanfiction: It's NOT SURE I'll finish it at all**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _PROLOGUE._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 __ Sir, are you coming back from another country ?_

 __ Oh ? How did you guess that ?_

 __ Then… Are you coming back from Sweden ?_

 __ Miss, you're very smart !_

 __ Then it's you ! Our teacher told us that her fiancee was there_

Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh in front of that little overjoyed girl who was really talkative and excited whereas Ga Eul, embarrassed, was trying to keep her quiet.

He promised to come back later, because he also had to go back meet everyone else. It has been a long time since the F4 hadn't been reunited.

Four years later they were finally in the same country, for a very special occasion : Jun Pyo's proposal to Jan Di. Everyone has changed in such a long time.

.

* * *

.

_ Jan Di told me the big news, Ga Eul said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Her eyes were shining like the moon, and she seemed ecstatic about it. Yi Jeong smiled at her.

_ Soulmates are finally together after so many years.

_ I thought you didn't believe in those stuff, Ga Eul reminded him.

Yi Jeong's empty gaze didn't stop him from smiling.

_ I think you finally convinced me, he revealed, making Ga Eul smile too.

The waitress came with some pastries they didn't order, and stared at Yi Jeong, stunned by his beauty. But the young potter didn't seem to notice, unlike Ga Eul. But before she could say anything, he went first

_ So… You talked to your pupils about me ? he asked only for teasing.

To his surprise, it didn't work as he expected. Ga Eul didn't blush furiously before justifying herself with a cute embarrassing look.

_ I teach them for a little more than two years now, Ga Eul answered. Surprisingly, it was one of the first question they asked me, probably because I started to work on Valentine's Day. I said that without thinking, but it seems like they remembered after all.

Yi Jeong stayed silent for a few seconds, meditating the answer while playing with his cup, studying its circumference.

_ Then… is it still the same since then ? he asked.

Ga Eul didn't really know what to say. She never forgot about him but…

Yi Jeong left the cup on the table, now focusing on her, smiling. A strange smile.

_ Maybe… you finally found your soulmate ? he hazarded, raising his eyebrow.

He saw the young lady looking down before the words came out :

_ I think I have…

.

* * *

.

_ And why didn't you tell that you were talking about him ? Jan Di exclaimed.

_ What are you saying ? Ga Eul answered, playing with a syringe. Of course it's not him ! Have you been sleeping every time I told you about Hyun Byeon ?

_ Jan Di-oennie … I have to go to the bathroom, a little girl complained, pulling the white doctor's robe of the future wife of Gu Jun Pyo.

Jan Di took her in her arms.

_ You, she ordered to Ga Eul. You stay here.

She came back five minutes later.

_ I thought you were serious about Yi Jeong-sunbae, Jan Di sighed. I mean you became so adorable thanks to him.

_ Hey ! Ga Eul protested. Yi Jeong never told me to wait for him.

_ I was the one who told you that, Jan Di reminded her. If it were you, you would have waited until today.

Ga Eul stayed silent. She knew Jan Di was right, but she was ready to defend her new boyfriend.

_ I introduced you to Hyeon Byeon ! You saw him, right ? He's adorable.

_ Yes, Jan Di sighed, and he's a great guy. But now, everything is different. Yi Jeong has returned. How'd he take the news ?

Ga Eul frowned as she remembered.

_ Actually, pretty well. He just asked for his name, and told me that if I chose him, then he must me the right one for me.

.

* * *

.

_ Park Hyun Byeon, twenty years old. He's studying at Shinhwa. A very good student. All teachers are very proud of him.

Woo Bin let the file on the table, looking at Yi Jeong who took it immediately.

_ Yi Jeong, Woo Bin declared. Why the hell would you want to know about such a commoner ?

Jun Pyo couldn't do anything else but agree.

_ Why are we ruining one of the rare afternoon the F4 can spend together to talk about useless stuffs ?

The potter evaded the question as he was reading the file.

_ What about his background ? he asked. How did he end to Shinhwa ?

_ He's an exchange student, Ji Hoo answered. He also has a scholarship and a part-time job in a café. I teach music sometimes at Shinhwa. He's a very good guitar player.

Yi Jeong frowned. Something was just weird. Or maybe he was just over-reacting. Woo Bin emitted a short laugh, looking at his friend.

_ How funny…Yi Jeong… did you actually believe that Ga Eul would be waiting for you ?

_ What ?

Jun Pyo laughed.

_ What do we have here ? Are you actually telling me you have a crush on Ga Eul ? She's not your type !

_ Jan Di was not your type either, Yi Jeong answered in an icy tone.

_ Ya ! I know you're my friend, but don't you dare talk about Jan Di that way !

Woo Bin wasn't expecting to deal with love issues even four years after.

_ So… What are you going to do about that guy ? Kill him so that Ga Eul will love you again?

_ Don't be ridiculous, Yi Jeong answered, throwing the file on the table.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Please DO remember this_**

 ** _I don't know if I'm going to finish this fanfiction_**

 _especially since I don't know where I'm going with that. But still, I hope you enjoyed it._

.


	2. Chapter 1

_._

 _I was shocked today to see so many people coming to read my fanfictions, whether it is for following, reviewing or favouriting. I only want to say thank you to follow my stories, that's really touching :')_

 ** _I don't guarantee I would finish this fanfiction, though I wrote 5 or 6 chapters already. I won't post them more than one per week, because I already have other fanfictions to finish too. So, nothing more this week for this fanfiction, so no need to tell me to hurry update ^^'_**

 _._

 _Anyway thank you for all your reviews and thank you to all my followers._

 _._

 _ **Charity** : Seems like you do like SoEul fanfiction, I see you reading my fanfictions. Thank you very much, and here, Hyun Byeon, Ga Eul's boyfriend, will be introduced a little more in this chapter ^^_

 _ **Guest** : **(SPA)** Es el prólogo, es normal que sea corto ^^ no te preocupes, los capítulos serán más largos. _

_**Guest** : **(ENG** ): Well, I'll try hard to continue it w But still I hope you like that chapter ^^_

 _ **Guest (Eng** ): Haha, you asked yourself a very good question :)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

Hyeon Byeon was the good boy's stereotype. Good-looking, shy, workaholic, very kind to his mother since his father ran away.

Yi Jeong wondered anyway how he ended up with Ga Eul. He was younger than her, shouldn't he look for someone his age ? And how Ga Eul ended up with him was a mystery too. Four years ago, she had crushes on bad boys, like that stupid Su Pyo… or even him.

_ So much innocence makes me want to throw up, the young potter mumbled, looking at Ga Eul's boyfriend.

_ He really looks like Ga Eul, Ji Hoo confessed. They really match together.

Yi Jeong pouted, but Ji Hoo was right. And it was hurting. A lot.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul's birthday came. She was in that restaurant with Hyun Byeon. Yi Jeong heard it from Jan Di, but he couldn't just stay back. So he went to a nightclub getting drunk and trying to enjoy some company. Not far away from where they were.

And of course, he ended up running into them. Ga Eul didn't see him. Her eyes were captivated by her boyfriend, squeezing her hand in his. She was smiling like she was in heaven.

Yi Jeong felt disgusted. She was just a hypocrite. How could she be like this when she loved him so much ? He knew she had.

_ How about going to a quieter place ? the woman next him whispered.

He ignored her. Hyun Byeon and Ga Eul had stopped on the deserted bridge, facing each other. They talked, and laughed, embarrassed.

Yi Jeong felt his heart skipping a beat. This was too much: since when did he become so ridiculous because of that girl ?

_ Sunbae… did you hear me ?

He froze when the woman next him called him "Sunbae". He pulled away abruptly.

_ Don't ever call me like that again. Go away, he says sharply.

The woman didn't understand, but he didn't pay attention at all, not even noticing her going away mumbling.

Hyun Byeon caught Ga Eul gently, and leaned forward. Yi Jeong's blood froze. Ga Eul didn't move, and she closed her eyes.

The young potter felt rage. She also closed her eyes four years ago, when he was about to kiss her in his studio. With that tiny shy smile on her lips. He has to stop this… she was going to open her eyes. She will push Hyun Byeon away, saying that she didn't love him at all… She…

Hyun Byeon pressed gently his lips against hers. Ga Eul didn't make a single move. And they were here, on that damn bridge, kissing each other for the first time.

.

* * *

.

_ Yi Jeong-sunbae, why didn't you call me ? I thought you wanted to show me that new ceramic technique you learned in Sweden.

Ga Eul went into his studio, but he ignored her, just focusing on the pottery he was making. The young lady decided to keep silent, as she was exploring that studio. Nothing changed in four years, except there was new ceramics Yi Jeong made, probably in Sweden. It was just beautiful.

_ It's for your new exhibition ? she asked.

Again, he didn't answer. Ga Eul continued to examine the potter's work, thinking he was just concentrating. She didn't see his hands were not modeling the clay at all.

Once the young lady's back was turned, he raised his eyes. He felt anger, but also something else. Ga Eul was now looking at a marvelous tea set on the other table. She was jealous, not being able to raise that perfection, and happy that Yi Jeong was so passionate about his work.

Ga Eul didn't hear Yi Jeong coming closer. She was about to touch a plate, when his ice-cold fingers suddenly wrapped her wrist. The young lady jumped with surprise; she hadn't heard Yi Jeong coming near her. He looked pissed, looking at the tea set with that blank stare.

_ Oh… Sorry, I don't have the right to touch it, right ?

This time, she looked worried. Why was he acting this way ? Why was he so silent… and weird ?

_ Sunbae… are you alright ?

Ga Eul felt him tightening his grip. Now she was feeling the pain.

_ Sunbae… your hand… it hurts.

Yi Jeong finally turned his head towards her. Ga Eul froze when she saw his look.

_ What… happened to… ?

She never could finish her sentence. He pulled her against him and grabbed her nape. He could see her panicked look before capturing her lips. She was so shocked she couldn't do anything, and he took that opportunity to steal it. Her real first kiss. Like no one, even her boyfriend, never gave her.

Yi Jeong didn't wait for her, and held her tightly so she couldn't escape him. She started to fight back, but he didn't let her go.

_ Sun… ! Ga Eul screamed.

She opened her mouth to scream, and he took advantage of this opportunity: he forced her to open her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. She was so sweet. He heard the little moan she couldn't hold. He felt her shaking in his arm, feeling that intense desire she didn't know anything about. That drove him crazy.

Ga Eul finally reacted. She pushed him away violently, and, moved by her instinct, slapped him with all the strength she could. He didn't make a move, receiving his punishment without any complain. Ga Eul regretted it, but she was too moved to think properly.

Yi Jeong just watched her running away from him, with her cheeks blushing, still panting because of that kiss. He knew he did something bad. She would probably never talk to him again. But at least, he got her real first kiss. How selfish he was.

She was probably going back to her boyfriend.

He broke the tea set.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul woke up for her dream, and noticed she was sweating. Again, she had dreamt of Yi Jeong. A dream she was really ashamed of. Even if she tried hard to forget that moment, it was like her mind was in a fight with her own body, which was still trembling remembering that passion, and her unconscious.

The young teacher didn't know there could be such a strong feeling.

She felt guilty. Hyun Byeon was the perfect boyfriend. But now she was beginning to remember old feelings, that were hiding for a long time. Ga Eul hoped she could sleep a bit more tonight and closed her eyes.

She sighed, trying to remember Hyun Byeon's Christmas kiss. So gentle, and sweet. Her body trembled… Ga Eul couldn't even remember what she felt when her boyfriend kissed her. All was left was that fire burning inside her when Yi Jeong stole her lips.

Ga Eul swallowed back her tears, thinking about how hard she wanted him to do again. She was the worse.

.

* * *

.

_ Happy Valentine's Day.

Ga Eul smiled, as Hyun Byeon opened the little box fulled of delicious chocolates.

_ You're the best, her boyfriend says.

They were together at Shinhwa school's entrance, since Hyun Byeon never had lunch at the cafeteria.

_ I'm happy you like it, Ga Eul answered. Thank God, you didn't get chocolates from other girls.

She hated that. Last time she gave chocolates to a boy, it was a disaster, seeing all chocolates he already got.

_ Well, you know how people treat me here, since I'm a commoner. Fortunately, I'm not persecuted like Jan Di.

Hyun Byeon was smiling, but Ga Eul knew how hard it was for him.

_ Are you okay ? she asked, worried.

_ Don't worry, Hyun Byeon reassured her. Thanks to mother and you, I'm strong. I'll work hard.

The young lady felt proud of her boyfriend. Even in tough moments, he still was brave. Suddenly, she noticed Yi Jeong over Hyun Byeon's shoulder. Jan Di told him he was still going to Shinhwa for some studies but Ga Eul was expecting him to be surrounded by girls giving him chocolates.

She hadn't seen him since December… but still wasn't ready. Yi Jeong was going to notice her soon. Ga Eul turned towards Hyun Byeon.

_ Oppa, kiss me.

Hyun Byeon blinked, surprised by that sudden request.

_ I… What ?

Ga Eul gripped his shoulders, a serious look on her face.

_ Happy Valentine Day.

And she kissed him. With strength. He moved back, surprised, but she pressed her lips against his. It was awkward, but she tried hard doing it with passion. It didn't work. Hyun Byeon pushed back away.

_ What are you doing ?

He was confused. Ga Eul looked for Yi Jeong: he wasn't here anymore.

_ Ga Eul, are you alright ? Did something happen ?

Hyun Byeon was really worried. Ga Eul looked at him. Yes, something happened. Something bad.

_ I'm sorry, she stammered. I just wanted to…

To prove Yi Jeong she was happy with Hyun Byeon ? She didn't have to prove herself anything after all. She was happy with Hyun Byeon.

No need to use him for a selfish playboy like Yi Jeong, who dared to kiss her even though he knew how important soulmates and love was to her.

_ It's okay, Ga Eul…

.

* * *

.

_ Stop that now, Ji Hoo uttered.

Yi Jeong was examining a painting which will be exposed soon in the gallery. It wasn't rare that his friends was coming in his museum to admire pieces of arts. But not this time, obviously.

_ What are you talking about ?

_ Yi Jeong, you really think your attitude will bring Ga Eul back ? Woo Bin joked. Stop spreading rumors about that guy.

The young potter hung the painting.

_ If the students started to bully an exchange student, then that's not my problem, he retorted. This happens often in Shinhwa, you should know that.

_ As a F4 member, I won't allow you to give him the red card.

Jun Pyo felt like the old Yi Jeong came back.

_ You're an idiot. Why are you thinking so much ? Just do what you always did when you want a girl.

Yi Jeong stared at his friend. He remembered giving Jun Pyo the same advice years ago. He smiled.

A Casanova smile.

.

* * *

.

_ A teacher at Shinhwa ? Hyun Byeon repeated.

_ Yes, at Shinhwa's kindergarden, Ga Eul answered.

Hyun Byeon seemed happy. He grabbed both Ga Eul's hands.

_ This is a great opportunity for you. Shinhwa is a very good school. And we'll be able to see each other everyday.

Ga Eul nods, but at the same time, she felt a bit sad to leave the kids in her old school. They were really adorable, and leaving them would break her heart. Hyun Byeon seemed to read her mind.

_ Don't worry, he reassured her. You will still be able to go there and meet them.

The bell rang: lunch was over.

.

* * *

.

_ You did this, right ?

Yi Jeong looked at her. Smart girl, but she always had been.

_ I thought you would be happy.

_ I don't want this job.

The young potter finished painting a ceramic.

_ Then, you'd be an idiot. This is a great opportunity for you, and well-paid. Try the one-month trial, and if you still don't want to go to Shinhwa, then you're free to go.

Ga Eul walks towards him and asked abruptly:

_ Yi Jeong-sunbae… What are you up to ?

He stopped and put his brush on the table and stood up. Ga Eul was surprised: he was peaceful when he talked, while walking to her.

_ Nothing. This is my way to apologize to you. Last time we met, I was under a lot of pressure, and I behaved badly.

Yi Jeong stopped right in front of her. Ga Eul was petrified. This was the first time they were talking about what happened, and he could see for her expression that she hadn't forget it. In a certain way, it was reassuring.

_ I hope you'll forgive me, and accept my apology. I did wrong and I will never hurt you again.

Ga Eul stayed mute. Even now, he was just too close to her.

_ I think you have a class starting soon right ?

.

* * *

.

_ And you think he's up to something ?

Jan Di's mouth was full of porridge. It was really fun meeting Ga Eul and Master at the porridge store, like in old time.

_ Aish… you'll be a bride soon, how could you eat like this ? Cheon Sik sighed.

_ The wedding is not until one month, and they are already starving me, so I can wear my bridal dress, Jan Di protested. So let me finish that.

Ga Eul was playing with her food.

_ Jan Di, she mumbled, I don't understand him.

_ What is there to understand ? Yi Jeong just want to make it up with you, that's all.

_ Well I'm not sure… He still kissed me after all.

_ Ga Eul, I think you think too much, Cheon Sik, occurred. You said yourself that Yi Jeong is not a bad person at all. He apologized for that.

_ Yes… Maybe… after all, he doesn't know anything about Hyun Byeon at all so it will be fine.

Jan Di was not looking at her friend. But at her porridge.

_ Are you not going to eat ?

Ga Eul sighed, and gave her porridge to Jan Di.

_ When do I have to try my bridesmaid's dress ?

.

* * *

.

_ You did what ?

_ Why would you want Ga Eul to be a teacher at Shinhwa ? Ji Hoo asked.

Yi Jeong was just playing pool, smiling. Woo Bin received the revelation, and stood up suddenly, making his two friends jump with surprise.

_ Ya ! What's wrong with you ? Jun Pyo screamed.

_ That jerk… Hyun Byeon is a student, and Ga Eul will be a teacher. They won't be allowed to be in a relationship… That's why you want her to go to Shinhwa.

Jun Pyo was shocked.

_ Wow… the cold-hearted Casanova is back ! he exclaimed, poking Yi Jeong.

.

* * *

 _Did you **REALLY think** Yi Jeong would sit and watch Ga Eul being happy with another guy ? ;D_

 _Don't under-estimate him ! This is where the fun begins !_

 _Don't forget to leave me a comment , and I'll see you soon on another fanfiction._

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

.

 _Hello Everyone ^^_

 _I'm glad you liked that fanfiction. **As I said, I don't know if I'm going to finish it,** but still I'll Try my best. You guys have to know that it's VERY difficult for me to write in English, since it's not my mother-tongue._

 _Thank you to everyone reading, favouriting, following and most of all taking the time to leave a review !_

 _._

 _ **Tyamutz** : Well, nothing much happens in this chapter, but it's slowly taking place._

 _ **jeny329** : Then here we are_

 _ **Charity** : Hello again ! :D Well, Ga Eul had feelings for Yi Jeong but before he came back she already has a stable relationship with the perfect boyfriend ;) Not easy to give up for a bad guy ;D Still, let's hope_

 _ **Guest (1)** : We all know she loves Yi jeong, but it seems she's hiding it from herself, so it will be difficult in a way._

 _ **Guest (2)** : Thank you ! Well I already made a few chapters, but still, I'm waiting to see if I have to change somes things or not. Anyway, it's still difficult for me to write that fanfiction, especially in English... but I'll try my best _

_**jayjayzek** : Hey ! How are you ;) ? Well, you're as torn as Ga Eul, mixed between Yi Jeong and Hyun Byeon... but that guy is a good guy you know :3 When Ga Eul got to know him, it was no surprise she "forgot" about Yi Jeong... too bad he's not ready to leave her alone like that :3 Bad boys never do fair-play_

 _ **Isha** : machiavelic, isn't it ? I hope you'll like that chapter._

.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

_ During that trial, I'll be tutoring you, so pay attention.

Kwon Hae Jin was an old authoritarian woman. Ga Eul had a lot to learn, since rich kids seemed to be much more difficult to handle.

Shinhwa kindergarten was really different from what she could have seen. The kids had lots of courses: music, painting, sports, sewing, cooking, even European languages…

_ Isn't it a little bit too much for them ? Ga Eul asked. I mean, there're still kids…

_ If you don't make them perfectly accomplished, then they will never survive here, Hae Jin had replied sharply. That's why you have to be merciless.

Ga Eul looked carefully and took notes. It was a bit different to teach young Shinhwa students. They were really talented, always doing their best. She never remembered putting so much pressure on her old pupils.

.

* * *

.

_ That's So Yi Jeong ! a little girl exclaimed, pointing the newcomer who entered the kindergarten.

For Ga Eul it looked like the day he came back from Sweden. But this time, his hair up were making him much more handsome. All the pupils stood up, shouting and admiring him. Yi Jeong greeted them politely, and focused on Ga Eul who blushed.

_ This is the first time I ever see you at Shinhwa, he lied.

_ Well, I wanted to try the trial. After all, it wouldn't be a bad idea.

_ Hyung, a little kid said to Yi Jeong, will you come and show us how to make pottery ?

Ga Eul froze. She didn't want to spend more time with Yi Jeong. She was feeling uncomfortable.

_ Of course, Yi Jeong said to the kid. Well, if the teacher allows me here.

The trap was set. It was impossible for Ga Eul to say no to all the kids coming to beg her to accept.

.

* * *

.

_ You teach well, Yi Jeong said, as they were sitting together on a bench. Especially for kids who have difficulties.

_ Yes, I think it helps a lot developing their creativity. Even the ones Hae Jin – seonsaeng nim said there's no hope for them, I'm sure I can do something.

Yi Jeong was recognizing her here. Always giving her best, even for lost causes… like he was a long time ago. He raised his head and suddenly noticed Hyun Byeon coming. Officially, Ga Eul hadn't introduced him, so he wasn't supposed to know her boyfriend was studying at Shinhwa. He waited until Ga Eul saw her boyfriend.

_ Hum… Sunbae, I have to go back, she stammered suddenly, standing up. I'll see you later okay ?

Yi Jeong watched her almost running away, and had a Machiavellian smile. So she didn't want to introduce them… Was she thinking it would be dangerous for them to meet ? Anyway, Hyun Byeon had obviously noticed her, as he ran to catch her. Yi Jeong stood up. No need to be here anymore.

Before leaving, he went at Hae Jin – seonsaengnim desk.

_ Seonsaengnim, he said, do you know where the intern is ? The kids have been looking everywhere for her.

And he left, satisfied. Poor Ga Eul… for a month, you'll have to stay away from your boyfriend at school… which would give him plenty time to settle everything.

.

* * *

.

_ I look like a giant cake ! Jan Di protested.

It was the fifth wedding dress, and Ga Eul wondered how she could still complain without being tired. But still, she was right. That dress was beautiful, but didn't fit her at all.

_ So it means you don't have the right to see Hyun Byeon ? the future bride asked.

_ Hae Jin caught us together at lunch break, Ga Eul mumbled. It's terrible… there's no way I'm going to stay there.

She helped her friend to take off the dress… and suddenly froze. An idea just crossed her mind.

_ Wait… do you think Yi Jeong planned this ? What if he told me to go to Shinhwa so that I couldn't meet Hyun Byeon ?

Jan Di turned towards her, an annoyed expression on her face.

_ Ga Eul… Did his kiss took all your rationality ? Yi Jeong never met your boyfriend, how could he possibly know he's studying at Shinhwa ?

Ga Eul sighed. That was making sense.

_ God, you're being paranoid ! Jan Di mumbled. You just need to see him outside the school, that's all. And make sure no one sees you.

.

* * *

.

_ I feel like a criminal, Hyun Byeon confessed.

They were together in a karaoke, after entering separately.

_ I'm sorry, Ga Eul sheepishly said. Hae Jin- seonsaengnim won't allow me to have a relationship with a Shinhwa student.

_ That makes sense, Hyun Byeon sighed. Does it mean I'll have to stay away from you ?

_ I was thinking of secret meeting, actually…, Ga Eul revealed with a little voice.

Hyun Byeon couldn't help but laugh.

_ I feel guilty to put you in such a situation… but happy you're taking so much risks for me. But I can't let you do something dangerous. We're talking about your job here.

_ Oppa…

He grabbed her hand to squeeze it sweetly.

_ Listen Ga Eul… don't worry about me. I'm ready to give it a try, but if it becomes too risky for you, then I'm ready to wait… okay ?

Ga Eul smiled. Her boyfriend was the best. Her eyes suddenly noticed something strange on his arm.

_ Oh ? What's this ? she said, seeing a bandage. Did you hurt yourself ? What happened ?

Hyun Byeon froze and immediately pulled away from her. Ga Eul felt surprised about this.

_ Oppa… ?

_ Oh… Sorry, he apologized immediately. Don't worry. It's just a little scratch. A little accident, I'm fine.

Ga Eul sighed.

_ Be careful next time.

_ I'll be, he promised. I have to go, or I'll be late for my part-time job at the café.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong hadn't felt this for a long time. That moment where he was taking a sweet revenge, watching his rival slowly loose. However, even if he stopped ruining Hyun Byeon's reputation, Shinhwa was merciless with the young man. And there was no way to stop it, except getting involved. And none of the F4 would accept it. He just needed to wait for the students to find another scapegoat. But anyway… it would be a matter of time before everything ended.

His cellphone rang. It was Woo Bin

_ One of my man called me. Your Ga Eul went out of the karaoke with her boyfriend. Apparently, they're meeting in secret. Have you seen that one coming, Casanova ?

Well, Yi Jeong didn't plan Ga Eul would be breaking the rules. But he should have known she wasn't playing fairly when it comes to love. And she was going to pay for it.

_ Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.

_ Yi Jeong, don't you think you're going too far ?

_ I don't think I can do worse than Jun Pyo, the potter said in an icy tone. Hanging up.

.

* * *

.

_ As I told you, our promotion is only for students, Hyun Byeon repeated, bowing in front of the client.

The woman pouted, but finally paid the muffin and the coffee she ordered. The young man watched her going. Sometimes, customers could be tough.

_ Welcome, he said, bowing politely in front of the new customer. What can I do for you ?

_ Well, give me an Café Latte, please, a beautiful woman said with a bright smile, looking at the board.

She was really gorgeous, like a model, and Hyun Byeon blinked several times before stammering:

_ Oh... here you go, one Café Latte...

_ And maybe some time for a date ?

That woman was quite forward, smiling at him. Hyun Byeon shook his head, embarrassed, and said:

_ Well, I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to do it...besides I have a girlfriend. Here's your Latte.

Yi Jeong saw the whole scene from his car. Damn, Hyun Byeon was of the worst kind: the perfect boyfriend.

If he played fair-play, he would loose.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon was walking in the corridor leading to the laboratory for his physics class. He opened his book, and sighed. As usual for every poor people that had been here, Shinhwa was like hell. And sighed. Apparently, Shinhwa wasn't for commoners. He couldn't find any other reasons about it.

_ Oh, you still dare to come here ?

There were three boys, coming at him. This was bad.

They beat the living daylights ouf of him, and soon he couldn't even go to class. Hyun Byeon didn't complain or react, receiving his punishment for being born as a commoner… he couldn't figure out any other reason why people would hate him so much, since everyone, even the teachers, were treating him this way.

Hyun Byeon didn't have any tissues, so he wiped his bleeding nose with his finger, sitting on the corridor's floor.

_ Seems like this school has lost its standing. Since when do they accept so much commoners ? Ah… it really pisses me off.

The injured boy raised his head to see a young woman he had already seen, the first day he came here. She seemed very full of herself, as she was rich, and beautifully dressed. Her make-up was perfect too.

_ Do you have to do your creepy show to all girls going around ? Ginger said, irritated.

Hyun Byeon got up with difficulty, feeling ashamed to be like this in front of her. She seemed annoyed to see him, but that was kind of common at Shinhwa.

_ Since it's the first time, I'll let go, Ginger said. I may be too soft to commoners, so be careful. Next time, I'll be merciless.

And she pushed him aside to go to her own class. But before going in, she turned her head towards him, and threw him a tissue.

_ And wipe yourself ! You disgusting boy !

Ginger didn't wait for his answer and entered her own classroom, a contemptuous expression on her face.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul had learnt that merciless was the word at Shinhwa. Showing mercy to the kids was being vulnerable. Since they were rich, kids were always throwing tantrums, threatening their teachers to make them dismiss if they weren't obeying.

Words hurt Ga Eul.

_ Why do I have to obey you ? You're just a commoner anyway.

The young lady was shocked. Hae Jin interceded quickly.

_ Even if she's a commoner, she still can kick you whenever she can ! she exclaimed to the kid who ran away, screaming.

_ Do I really have to deal with this ? But… I don't want to ! This is not for me, I'm sorry…

_ You should think carefully before giving up. If you work for Shinhwa, you'll probably be accepted at any other job you'll want.

That was a good opportunity. But…

_ Those kids… they're judging each other according to their parents' bank accounts.

_ Welcome to Shinhwa's world, Hae Jin sighed.

Ga Eul looked her watch. It was almost time for a break.

_ I've already warned you, Hae Jin, we have strict rules, and as an intern, you can't go meeting that student. If you don't take your job seriously, there will be consequences.

The young lady retained a sigh. That woman was a real stalker.

_ Come, we have to help the kids clean the brushes. It'll end as a water fight otherwise.

.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Okay I get it, there's not much to go on but it's starting anyway ^^ I wanted to do a little part with Ginger, and she will be a character of this fanfiction. But don't worry, the next chapter will be **MUCH MORE** interesting._

 _I hope you look forward for it_

 _Constructive reviews are welcomed :)_

 _Thank you !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

 _Hello Everyone !_

 _You're all killing me: it was difficult for me to change several things in that fanfiction. When Yi Jeong plays the Cold-Hearted Casanova, meaning he doesn't play fair-play, well, you don't like him a lot so I changed the fanfic main direction. I hope you'll like it. Thank you to KoreanLover300 who offered me her help about my fanfiction ^^_

 _Thank you to all my reviewers !_

 _ **jeny3329** : I think you've waited enough :)_

 _ **jayjayzek** : you're killing me with this review x_x I thought people would like the bad bad Yi Jeong not playing fair-play to get the girl, but it seems I made Hyun Byeon such a perfect character taht sooner or later... people will start liking GaEul/Hyun Byeon couple ?! I'll never allow it ! w So I made a few modifications in the chapter._

 _ **Charity** : Of course she mustn't know ! Or else SoEul is dead ! haha_

 _ **Isha** : You want Ga eul to find out so that Yi Jeong gets in trouble. Oh noo :'( If she finds out, SoEul is over :'(_

 _ **Sissi Romanovna** : merci =) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi._

 _ **GUEST** : I'm glad you are. Hope you'll fall in love with this chapter too._

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3

.

* * *

.

_ Quiet please ! Hae Jin shouted.

Ga Eul jumped of surprise, as well as the kids. That woman was scary.

_ As I told you, tomorrow is the big Shinhwa art contest at the kindergarten. You have to create a piece of art which will be exposed in front of a jury. The winner will get a prize. So, you better get started now.

Ga Eul looked at the children talking between them.

_ What is the prize ?

_ This is annoying, I don't want to do it !

_ Today my mom bought me a doll, but she was so ugly ! I threw it away ! My nanny wanted me to play with it !

The teacher was regretting her old students, but it seems to her these ones need help too. After all, they were just feeling lonely, trapped in this unforgiving world.

_ Seonsaeng-nim, a kid said, pulling a piece of Ga Eul's jacket to catch her attention. Will you help me with the clay ?

Before Ga Eul could answer, another one responded:

_ You think you're going to win this contest ? Don't make me laugh, you suck !

This was a normal day at Shinhwa kindergarten.

.

* * *

.

_ Oppa, how could you be so careless ? You're starting to make me worry.  
_ It's not what it looks like, Hyun Byeon retorted, as she was checking her arm. My mother doesn't know her strength sometimes.  
Ga Eul restrained a sigh. There they were again. They was only one thing Hyun Byeon was very sensible, even aggressive about: his mother. The young lady tried shyly:  
_ How is she ? Is she alright ?  
_ We took her to the hospital for a medical, but it's still complicated.  
He avoided her look, but his girlfriend understood it well: Hyun Byeon couldn't afford the medical fees.  
_ Oppa..., she started.  
_ It's okay, Hyun Byeon cut her off, I'll take care of her. I always have.  
Ga Eul frowned.

_ If you want I can...

_ No, he said, more aggressively.

_ Oppa, you didn't even know what...

_ Ga Eul, the young man cut off harshly, I said no.

He pulled away and sighed. Ga Eul felt cold shivers, but still tried:

_ Why won't you let me help you ? I can help you with some money. We can together be over it.

Hyun Byeon turned towards her and insisted:

_ Ga Eul, listen carefully what I have to say. My mother is all I have. When it comes to her, there's no "us". You will never understand, so please let it go.

That was so aggressive, Ga Eul stayed silent, shocked.

.

* * *

.

The little boy was crying, as another one was smashing his little pottery with his hands.  
_ Do you think it's great ? he shouted. You're just a show-off !  
_ Just stop it already !  
Ga Eul went to the classroom, as everyone stopped laughing.  
_ Do you think it's good to humiliate him ?  
_ How would you know ? You're just...  
_ a commoner, I know, Ga Eul interrupted.  
There was a big silence in the classroom, as she stood up.  
_ And as your teacher, I'll report your behavior to your parents. Your father is a CEO right ? What do you think he'll say ?  
The little kid's eyes opened wide, and Ga Eul knew she saw right. All those kids, just like Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin or Ji Hoo... they've been neglected by their parents, and fearing them.  
_ This goes for everybody, Ga Eul said out loud. The next one I catch bullying someone else, I will report and let him show up in my classroom. Now, please take your seat.  
When she turned her head towards the door, Ga Eul saw Hae Jin watching her, nodding with a little smile who immediately vanished. Professionalism before anything else.

At Shinhwa kindergarten, Ga Eul saw that threats was leading to consequences. As she was tiding up some files, she heard noises in a classroom, and spied two little kids ruining a work.

She tried to call her boyfriend during her break. He didn't pick up. The last mean words he had said were still resounding in her head: " _When it comes to her, there's no "us". You will never understand, so please let it go."_

And me, Oppa, aren't I important for you ?

Yi Jeong came back to the kindergarten. Even if it was for Ga Eul at the first place, he couldn't help but also remembering old memories. He had also played here, running after Jun Pyo or Woo Bin, whereas Ji Hoo preferred sitting playing alone with his wood doll.  
_ Oh, Yi Jeong, what are you doing here ?  
Hae Jin has gotten old, but Yi Jeong could still noticed she hadn't changed at all.  
_ Seonsaengnim, you look young, he said with a bright smile.  
_ This doesn't work with me, Hae Jin responded, though her wrinkled cheeks turned pink.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong went inside the little kindergarten, looking for Ga Eul. All the kids were playing outside, under the Hae Jin's supervision. He finally found her in the classroom, standing behind her desk where she had put one of the kid's work.

He stood there for a moment, watching her. She was focusing on her work, but something in her eyes showed she was not really concentrated. Yi Jeong frowned: she even looked sad: did something happened ?

_ What a surprise, he stated.

Ga Eul jumped of surprise, and her hand inadvertently crashed the kid's work.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae ! she exclaimed, a hand on her heart beating fast.

He closed the door, and came towards her as she was working in the dark. Only the sunlight was piercing out of the window.

_ You're modeling his work so that he can win the contest ? the potter noticed. You shouldn't be doing this…

Ga Eul heaved a sigh.

_ That kid is always criticized by other students, I think maybe if he wins, he'll be respected.

_ You got it all wrong, Yi Jeong cut off, if you do that this way, the other kids will understand you helped him and bully him more and more. And you might be in big trouble.

He grabbed her hand, so she looked at him.

_ Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

Ga Eul got lost in his eyes. It was like Yi Jeong had known what he was talking about.

_ What are we going to do, then ? she muttered.

The potter smiled.

_ This is too well done to be a kid's work, he pointed out, glancing at the pottery.

Ga Eul froze, as he came behind her, and gently took her hands.

_ Here, you have to be more rough.

Couldn't he do it himself ? Why was he grabbing her hands to do that work… ? Ga Eul felt the atmosphere becoming more and more sensual, as she was breathing faster. She hoped hard Yi Jeong wouldn't notice it, as he was focusing on the pottery.

Ga Eul wasn't even watching what he was doing. He could mess the work, she wouldn't have noticed. His closeness was dangerous for her.

_ What is bothering you ?

The young lady froze.

_ What ?

_ Look at your hands. You're shaking. Did something happened ?

Ga Eul closed her eyes. Was she really going to talk about what happened with Hyun Byeon ?

_ It's nothing, she answered with a weak voice.

Yi Jeong could see how uncomfortable she felt. She was feeling sad, but he couldn't figure out why.

_ What do you think about this ?

His hands were warm, but it took Ga Eul some seconds to realize he had asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

_ Oh… Yes, it's good…, she said, hastily, glancing at the pottery without even seeing it.

They stayed like this for a few seconds, and finally Ga Eul's voice rose:

_ Sunbae... can I ask you a personal question ?

He raised an eyebrow. Ga Eul was choosing her words. He decided to be patient.

_ When it comes to your... mother... How are you handling with... people...

Yi Jeong felt his heart skip a beat. His mother was a sensitive subject, and Ga Eul knew it. If she was taking the risk to say it, something really bad must have happened. Under normal circumstances, he would have cut her off, saying he didn't want to talk about it, but Ga Eul seemed really desperate, she needed answers; he had to put his emotions aside. But seeing how she was hesitating...

_ My mother is all I have, he said clearly.

Ga Eul turned towards him. He went on:

_ When it comes to someone you care about, sometimes... your acts, your words... aren't those you should choose.

Yi Jeong was meditating the words he was saying. Those were not involving his mother only... but also the woman in front of him.

Ga Eul blinked a few times, and got lost in his gaze.

_ That's true, she murmured.

She thought Yi Jeong's words made her understand Hyun Byeon's behavior. Even if he was hurting her, she had to deal with it. That was a sacrifice. Ga Eul felt happy to have Yi Jeong helping her to feel better. He always had.

However, he've never been so close to her. The young teacher felt her cheeks blushing.

_ Ehm...I have to…

She was so febrile she knocked a knife over in her haste. Both of them leaned forward and caught the knife...

_ You're still as clumsy as before, Yi Jeong noticed.

Ga Eul had a nervous laugh and as they turned their heads towards each other, her laugh vanished. They were too close this time… the way he instinctively stared at her lips was making her going crazy… as their noses were almost touching.

Why wasn't he pulling away, and apologizing to her ?

And most important, why was she staying here ? Was she expecting something ?

Yi Jeong was happy to feel her so close to him, even if she was actually trapped between her desk and his body. But she wasn't moving, too petrified, panting.

_ Ga Eul...

The woman held her breath, as he was speaking to her, his sweet voice making her heart beat even faster. Without breaking the eye contact, he gently said:

_ You're bleeding.

_ I... What ?

He finally took her hand, repeating:

_ You're bleeding, he said.

Ga Eul suddenly woke up and glanced at her hand, noticing she had cut her middle finger with the knife blade. Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul's hand from his mouth and she knew exactly what he was going to do. And knowing that she was beginning to remember all she had the night he kissed her, the young lady knew already it was a bad idea.

She pulled her hand away from him, blushing.

_ I… I have to go, she muttered, almost running away from him.

He let her go without saying anything. Ga Eul was so predictable. There was no need to rush her. A little smile came on his face, and he got out of the class too.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul locked herself in another classroom to catch her breath.

_ What was that ? she said to herself.

She was playing a dangerous game with him. Her feelings were mixed, feeling guilt, and that strong feeling she couldn't figure out what it was for that man who had such a control on her.

But she really was feeling better. Yi Jeong was always there for her when she was feeling down.

.

* * *

.

_ Stop that.

Ginger turned around and her friends screamed.

_ Kyaaaa !

_ F4 So Yi Jeong !

_ Oppa !

Ginger was proud to see an F4 was seeing her, particularly with her friends here to prove it. But Yi Jeong was staring at her contemptuously.

_ You... whatever you say to the whole school about Park Hyun Byeon, stop now, he spat.

.

* * *

.

_ And you ran away ?  
_ What else could I possibly do ? Oh... do I really have to wear this ?  
Ga Eul watched that yellow dress, not sure it was her color. Jan Di sighed.  
_ I don't get it. Why didn't you pulled him away ?  
_ I don't know ! Ga Eul said, desperate. He was just there, staring at me, and ... I don't know I felt weird, I didn't know what to do, we were so close ! What's that ?  
Jan Di raised an eyebrow.  
_ You want to know ? she asked.  
Ga Eul looked at her, surprised.  
_ Since when do you know anything about boys ?

Jan Di stood up, to come behind Ga Eul who was watching herself in the mirror. The bride-to-be knew that feeling well. She had felt it the first time, when she and Jun Pyo came to that island, after Jae Kyung stopped her wedding with him.

_ Ga Eul, she muttered, what you feel...

_ Don't tell me it's love ! Ga Eul immediately complained. It's not love ! It's definitely not love !

She was shaking her head so far her tiara fell from her head. Jan Di sighed.

_ Okay... then I'll just say that it's... desire.

Her best friend froze, feeling a rock falling in her heart.

.

* * *

.

_ Desire ? Hyun Byeon repeated, shocked. If I've ever felt that ?

He couldn't believe Ga Eul came during his break at the café for that. It was embarrassing and awkward. Especially after their last conversation.

_ That's right, Ga Eul nodded. Have you ever felt something like that ? How do you know it's desire ?

Her boyfriend scratched his head, confused.

_ I don't know..., he stammered. I mean... I never thought about it, so...

Ga Eul looked down. So if Hyun Byeon knew nothing about the subject...

_ Oppa, she said, don't you know how we know if we desire something or not ?  
_ Hum..., like shoes or clothes ?

His girlfriend giggled nervously.

_ Well... yeah maybe something like that.

Hyun Byeon was in a brown study.

_ Hum... when I want a pair of shoes I can't afford, I'm actually trying it, so that I could figure out, whether I feel it fits me or not. If they don't, then I don't feel desire for them anymore.

Ga Eul pouted.

_ You mean I have to try ?

Hyun Byeon shrugged.

The silence between them became awkward.

_ Then... I'll go.

_ Wait, Ga Eul said. I wanted to tell you that... I understand. I'm sorry I reacted that way.

Her boyfriend was a bit embarrassed. Then...

_ Well, I'm glad we're okay now.

Ga Eul sighed of relief. She realized it was because of Yi Jeong she was feeling better.

.

* * *

.

Ginger was sick seeing that hideous commoner getting away with it. For some reason, she couldn't stop stalk him, and making him feel miserable. Probably because last time she had been fighting with a commoner, she lost.

Never would she let him alone. No matter what F4 would say. She knew better what was the best for them. And Park Hyun Byeon was a danger for Shinhwa's peace and prestige.

.

* * *

.

 _Well, the perfect Hyun Byeon concept was actually working TOO WELL so I had to put a main drawback: his mother_

 _Fortunately, Yi Jeong is here to comfort her. As usual :3 ihihihihihihihihi_

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a review =D !_** _And I hope to see you soon_ _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	5. Chapter 4

.

 _Hello Everyone !_

 _Yes, I know, I haven't uploaded since a few days now. My computer was broken, and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. So here I am, posting my chapter on a fragile computer._

 _But we'll be fine: I'm not going to be here for another week, unfortunately :(_

 _(I can hear your frustration from here. I'm sorry~ )_

 _Anyway Here's the chapter for The Rival... one of my favorite chapter I would say._

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Oh, you have no idea what it's like to feel desire for So Yi Jeong... and that poor Ga Eul will soon realize it ;)_

 _ **isha** : there you are :D_

 _ **Guest... jayjayzek ?** : I'm sure it's you, you're the only one leaving me big comments :D I really like to read them and I look forward ;P_

 _1) Hum... I don't like Ginger as well, but unfortunately for you, I have another role for her ;)_

 _2) Actually I had to make another side of Hyun Byeon, but initially he hadn't got one. I had to do it because everyone was seeing Yi Jeong as the bad guy, and I couldn't stand people to like Ga Eul/Hyun Byeon instead of the initial couple SoEul._

 _3) Oh I think you'll realize soon why this is my favourite chapter._

 _4) Well, that's why I'm not sure about this fanfiction. It will be VERY HARD from now on._

 _ **Charity** : hope you'll like it._

 _._

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

* * *

.

_ Where are we going ? Ga Eul said, as Hyun Byeon was jumping on his scooter ?  
_ You'll see, he answered, winking.

The young lady hung on his side, as he drove her somewhere she knew well.

_ Seonsaeng-nim !

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile, looking at her old pupils running towards her to greet her. It's been a long time she had felt so good.

_ Since it was on my way, I thought I could drop you off here, Hyun Byeon confessed.

Ga Eul turned towards him.

_ "Drop me off" ? Aren't you going to stay with... ?

Before she could finish her sentence, the kids ran towards them.

_ Who is that person ? A little kid asked.  
_ The teacher's fiance ?

Ga Eul paused. The pupils knew her « fiancé »... since Yi Jeong came some days ago.

_ No ! The teacher's fiancé is the one who came back from Sweden !  
_ Okay ! Ga Eul exclaimed before anyone could say anything else. Let's do some potteries okay ? Let's go, let's go !

Hyun Byeon raised his eyebrow, amused.

_ You have a fiancé in Sweden ? He chuckled.  
_ Hum.. no, actually it's...  
_ I am the teacher's fiancé ! A little brave kid said. Stay back ! I'll protect her !

He seemed so serious Hyun Byeon laughed.  
_ Alright, alright, he said. I'll leave her to you.

_ You're leaving ? Ga Eul asked.

She was expecting them to spend the afternoon together, since they were barely seeing each other.

_ I can't, Hyun Byeon said. I have to study.

Ga Eul watched him going back to Shinhwa, feeling a bit sad. Since it was more difficult for them to meet, Hyun Byeon wasn't making lots of efforts, between his mother and his studies. But she guessed it couldn't be helped.

Thank God, this afternoon would be much funnier for her than at Shinhwa.

_ Teacher, a little kid said. When will we go to the museum ?  
_ The museum ? Ga Eul repeated.

_ Yes ! We have to go to the museum today !

.

* * *

.

_ Hey, fallen Casanova, guess where she is. You want to meet her ? Since you're obviously spending you free-time running after her like a puppy.  
_ Woo Bin... do I need to gag you so that you shut your mouth ?

_ Wait... you mean you planned this ? You wanted her to spend the afternoon with her old pupils ? In your museum ?

Yi Jeong didn't answer. He remembered how nasty children were at Shinhwa. Ga Eul needed this. And planning a visit to his museum will be good to get her a little break.

.

* * *

.

_ Wow !  
_ This is so big !

Of course it was, Ga Eul thought, looking all around her. This was the biggest art museum of the country. And also Yi Jeong's family museum.

_ Hey ! Don't run anywhere ! Line up ! We'll start at the architecture wing.  
_ Sure, you will. But why don't you let an expert guiding them ?

She froze and turned immediately.

_ Sunbae ! What are you doing here ?

Yi Jeong smiled, looking at her. She was so cute, believing in destiny.

_ Well, my family owns this place. So I come sometimes.

Ga Eul was hoping not to meet him today... But since he was here...

.

* * *

.

_ Are you sure she's going to be okay ?  
_ Don't worry, she's a good guide. She knows how to handle kids.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were standing in front of a painting.

_ What is it... ? Ga Eul asked, fascinated by the painting.  
_ Aurora Borealis, Yi Jeong answered. A friend of mine in Sweden painted it. I'll present it at my new exposition.  
_ It's beautiful.

The young woman couldn't take her eyes off the painting. Until she felt Yi Jeong staring at her. That feeling came back, as she was remembering her boyfriend words.

 __ Oppa, don't you know how we know if we desire something or not ?_

 __ Hum..., like shoes or clothes ?_

 __ Well... yeah maybe something like that._

 __ Hum... when I want a pair of shoes I can't afford, I'm actually trying it, so that I could figure out, whether I feel it fits me or not. If they don't, then I don't feel desire for them anymore._  
 __ You mean I have to try ?  
_

That was a bad exemple. But was it really desire ? Or something worse ? Was it love ?

_ Sunbae, Ga Eul suddenly called as she turned towards him. I need to ask you a favor.

He looked at her, surprised by her attitude. That was unexpected.

_ What kind of favor ? He interrogated, puzzled.  
_ I want to try something, but before I do... please, I really don't want you to misunderstand.

Yi Jeong blinked. How could he misunderstand, since he wasn't understanding anything at all ?

_ What do you mean ?

Ga Eul took a deep breath before making a step towards him. She was serious. Yi Jeong froze, as she was taking his face in her hands, and put her lips on his. His eyes opened wide.  
He hadn't expect anything like that from her. This was soft and so innocent. How could he possibly NOT misunderstand it ? Why was she doing it ? This was quick, and Ga Eul stepped back immediately. She had catch her breath during the whole experience.

_ Ya... what are you doing ? Yi Jeong asked, trying to appear more surprise and bewildered.

Ga Eul didn't answer immediately, as she was trying to figure out what she was feeling right now. Finally, she smiled.

_ Nothing, she murmured to herself. So this is not desire.

Desire ? Yi Jeong thought at top speed. This was a test. Ga Eul had doubts about her feelings, so she kissed him to see if that moved her. And apparently, he failed. That girl was something, indeed.

_ I'm sorry, Sunbae, Ga Eul said joyfully with a bright smile, finally caring about him. I wanted to clarify one thing, that's all. I'm sorry I surprised you.

To her surprise, the potter chuckled. Was she making fun of him ? Or worse, did she actually think he was going to let her go so easily after that ? Little does she know about him. Maybe she needed to be enlightened about some things about him.

_ Ah... Ga Eul, what kind of person do you take me for ?

The young woman didn't understand what he was saying.

_ What ?

What did she say ? No desire ? Poor little woman. Yi Jeong's smile suddenly vanished and took a step towards her. He paused, savoring her reaction. Ga Eul was like petrified and automatically took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes. Not understanding why the atmosphere was so different.

_ Do you really think this is a kiss ? He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He had to show her, since she gave him the opportunity to confuse her more. Slowly, he placed his hand on her waist, getting her closer to him. Ga Eul's eyes darkened, but Yi Jeong could see she wasn't understanding what was happening to her, as she was still shocked to see how sensations were different from two minutes ago.  
Yi Jeong suddenly caught her lips, cutting off her before she could say something to escape him. Such innocence... he didn't like it at all at first, but that makes Ga Eul actually so desirable, stuck in his arms, her naivety making her shaking. Yi Jeong had the control on her, and he enjoyed that her boyfriend could never make her feel that way.

He nibbled her lips, forcing her to open her mouth, what she did in a little moan. He had to held her tightly, mostly because he knew she would probably hit him, or falling from all these feelings. Her fingers were scratching his arms.

Ga Eul had closed her eyes, shocked and feeling so hot. Yi Jeong was authoritarian, leading the dance of their tongues, giving her a break only to catch her breath, while he was dropping his head slowly to another side, and kissing her again.

This kiss was making her melting like an ice cream under a summer sun. And worst of all, this was good, she wanted him to continue, never letting her go.

What was she trying to prove herself, again ?

Ga Eul just tried to answer his kiss when the potter stopped and stared at her, waiting her to come back down earth, facing him. He was the one who kissed her, him, and not her boyfriend. And Yi Jeong wanted her to remember that. Ga Eul finally opened her eyes, breathless, and saw him.

_ This... is a kiss, Yi Jeong said. But please, he continued, smirking with irony, don't misunderstand.

And he released her before leaving her alone. He went out of the museum, a little conceited smile printed on his face.

Well... she brought it on herself.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon sent her a text message.

« _Ga Eul, did you buy that pair of shoes you were talking about the other day_?»

.

* * *

.

Ginger was sitting on a bench, looking at her cellphone. This was the first time she was here, alone, away from the gossips, the mockeries...  
Her father was, again, away from home. He had promised her he would be here for her birthday, but as usual, he wasn't keeping his word. Ginger always knew he never will, but it still hurt.  
A tissue fell on her knees, making her raise her head.

_ What do you want, the commoner ? I don't need your cheap fabric tissue.

She threw it away. Hyun Byeon shrugged his shoulders and pick up the tissue, shaking it to vaguely clean it.

_ Pretty girls crying is ugly, he said.  
_ What do you want from me ? Get out of here !

He put the tissue on a bench, near her.

_ Since you always say that Shinhwa is a luxury school, then you should be worth it. If I can raise my chin after being beaten up, you should do the same. Or then... are you weaker than a commoner ?

Ginger was ready to respond, but Hyun Byeon left before she could.

_ Ya ! He heard behind him. Don't think I'll be gentler to you ! I'll crash you with my heel !

That sounded much more like Ginger, Hyun Byeon thought, smiling.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong's cellphone rang. His smiles immediately vanished when he saw who was calling him.

 _"Hospital"_

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon got a text message

« _Oppa, I need to see you. Can we meet today ?_ »

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong couldn't go to the hospital. The doctor called him again, to tell him about his mother. of course, his father wasn't caring at all, not to mention his brother.  
He was everything to his moter, but he couldn't do anything about her. It was always the same thing, and as usual, it hurt him.  
His phone rang. It was his mother.

_ Mother..., he said.  
_ Yi Jeong... I want to die... Why don't they let me die ? I can't take it anymore !  
_ Stop saying that, he protested.  
_ No ! Please tell the doctor to leave me alone !  
_ You can't...

And she hung up. Yi Jeong felt a knot in his stomach. He wanted to forget everything, so the potter did the only thing he was always doing : self-destruction. He stopped his car in front of Hyun Byeon café... and saw him going out, talking on his cell.

Yi Jeong knew he was talking to her. He followed Hyun Byeon. And right, he met Ga Eul on a deserted park. Apparently, she wasn't afraid to meet him in secret.  
Why was she smiling ? How dare he put his hand on hers ?  
Yi Jeong felt anger.  
Ga Eul took Hyun Byeon's face suddenly and leaned for a kiss. She was trying hard. Under normal circumstances, Yi Jeong would have felt pity towards Hyun Byeon, being kissed by her only because she had to prove herself something, not fully enjoying the kiss like she did with him.

But now, he was feeling rage, seeing that man touching Ga Eul.

He drove until he came back to Shinhwa, ignoring fangirls' screams. Yi Jeong immediately went to F4 lounge. It was empty. He wasn't seeing anyone, just feeling an awful pain.  
His mother was in the hospital.  
His father was, again, stuck with another chick younger than him.  
And Ga Eul... Ga Eul...  
Yi Jeong stopped and leaned against the wall, breathless. She was the one playing with him, after all, right ? She was torn between him and that stupid boyfriend, not able to make a choice. That girl was driving him crazy.

His mother wanted to die, leaving him alone in this world full of hypocrites.  
The potter couldn't think properly. He was hurt, and angry. And he needed to take revenge on anything making his life a mess. Anything. Anyone.

His eyes stopped on the file on the table.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon walked into the corridor. He was always early at school, because he was often studying at the library, since he was spending all his evenings taking take of his mother as soon as his job at the café was over.  
And it was also because in the morning, he was less bothered by other students.  
But today, he was a bit late, and there was lots of people talking, getting ready to go to class, or admiring themselves in the mirror of their locker.  
Hyun Byeon opened his locker. He suddenly felt a heavy atmosphere, and frowned, before turning around. Everyone was staring at him, silent, and some were pointing his locker.  
The young man followed their look, and saw it.

A red card with a skull having two crossed-bones below it, with the mention which will bring him to hell :

 _« F4 »_

.

* * *

.

 _Oh MY GOD ! THE RED CARD ! Hyun Byeon got the red Card !_

 _Everything is becoming so complicated... So ? What did you guys think about Ginger ? She's different like this isn't she ? Don't forget to leave me a comment, and I hope to see you soon !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

.

 _Hello Guys !_

 _I hope you're all fine ^^_

 _I know it's been a long time, but as I told you, I don't know if I will ever finish this fanfiction. _

_Anyway there you are ^^_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Yeaaah ! I wanted Yi Jeong to show her what a real kiss is =3_

 _ **jayjayzek** : Of course I knew it was you. I always like to read your review, and always waiting for it. I should be the one thanking you, because it's always a pleasure to read_

 _1) Hyun Byeon doesn't like Ginger. There's another reason for him being busy. ^^ He deeply cares about Ga Eul and she likes him too._

 _2) Well, comparing Hyun Byeon's kiss and Yi Jeong's kiss is like comparing a piece of glass with a diamond, don't you think so ?_

 _3) Mwahahahahahaa When Yi Jeong's anry, he can't control himself. Poor Ga Eul._

 _ **Charity** : If you hope for Yi Jeong not to hurt Ga Eul's feelings, I don't know if that's the right place for you ^^ I mean in the drama Yi Jeong hurt her many times ^^_

 _ **Isha** : lol thank you ^^_

 _ **Sissi Romanovna** : Thank you I'm happy you like that fanfiction._

 _ **CavalierePrinciPessa** : Aarg, Ga Eul is so stubborn, denying how much she loves Yi Jeong, it's frustrating right ?_

 _._

.

Chapter 5

.

.

_ I dont' get it, Woo Bin, said, can you repeat again ? A what ?  
_ A rehearsal, Jun Pyo repeated, annoyed.  
_ Ya... are we doing a show during your wedding ?

Ji Hoo smiled. As usual, they were funny. They were all sitting in a table, having a brunch.

_ My mother insisted, she said it's tradition. We have to repeat for the dance part. The bride and the groom, but also groomsmen and bridesmaid. The girls are supposed to dance with every groomsman, or something like that.  
_ Doesn't it sound a bit cheesy ? Ji Hoo pointed out.  
_ Aish... you shut up ! Jun Pyo shouted, annoyed.  
_ Anyway, if we have to spend time with the bridesmaid, someone will be happy I guess, Woo Bin taunted.

He poked Yi Jeong who didn't react. He was lost in his thoughts since the breakfast began. He hadn't even smiled at the chef when she came with the breakfast, unusually for him.

_ Ya... What's wrong with you ? Woo Bin asked. You've been acting strange lately.  
_ Don't tell me it's because of Ga Eul, Jun Pyo sighed.

Yi Jeong stood up, and dropped :

_ I have to go. Eat without me.

All his friends watched him going out, surprised.

_ Ya... what happened ?  
_ Probably his mother, Ji Hoo said, I heard she's in the hospital again.

_ Aish... let's hope he won't make anything stupid because of that.

.

* * *

.

_ Good, try to make this one, it's easy, Ga Eul said, admiring one of her pupils's work.

Since the contest, they all saw what she was capable of for justice, and she stood firmly against them. There were less bullying, less mockeries, less intemperate comments about her social status.

_ You finally gained their respect, Hae Jin said. Your trial is about to end, what are you going to do ?  
_ I don't know yet. Ga Eul confessed, I miss my old students, but Shinhwa is not bad either, when you get to know them.

Hae Jin sighed.

_ They're not bad, you know. Once they trust you, it's much more easier. You should stay.  
_ Well, I don't know yet..., Ga Eul said with an embarrassed smile.

The old woman read her thoughts immediately.

_ If you're doing his because of your boyfriend, you shouldn't, she warned. You have to think about your career's future seriously.  
_ Yes..., Ga Eul nodded, bowing in front of her.

Hae Jin was right, but still. Her cellphone rang. It was Jan Di.

_ Jun Pyo called me. Did you know Yi Jeong's mother was staying at the hospital ?

.

* * *

.

_ It's in room 5, the V.I.P wing. Normally, only family members are allowed here, the nurse warned.  
_ I'm a friend, Ga Eul said, holding a basket full of fruits.  
Fortunately, the bodyguard recognized her, and let her in. Ga Eul felt very bad, seeing that woman lying in her bed, sleeping.

_ How did she end like this ?  
_ As usual, she laced her food with sleeping pills.

Ga Eul swallow back her tears. Was Yi Jeong going through this since he was a kid ? Did her own pupils have this kind of problem too ? Who was helping them, anyway ?

The young woman was overwhelmed.

.

* * *

.  
_ _Sir So Yi Jeong, there's one person who came to visit your mum today, although you said no one was allowed in the room, your bodyguard let her in, so I thought you might want to know. That's why I'm calling you. Her name is Chu Ga Eul._

.

* * *

.

_ Aish, you got it wrong again, how many times do I have to tell you, my left, and not yours !

Jan Di hit Jun Pyo who shouted at her, under the eyes of the groomsmen and the bridemaid.  
_ That wedding sure is going to be fun, Woo Bin commented.

Ji Hoo laughed, but Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were not participating. There were just lost in their thoughts. Yi Jeong crossed her look, as she looked down. He knew what she has done. But now the thing to figure out was if that was making him angry or not.

_ Shall we dance ?

Ji Hoo asked for Ga Eul's hand, who blinked, a bit surprised.

_ Ga Eul, you can't dance, right ? I'll teach you.

Yi Jeong watched them going on the dance floor. Woo Bin poked him.

_ Ya... what are you doing ? He asked. Are you mad at her because she came to visit your mother ?

No answer.

_ Shouldn't you be happy ? That means she still worries about you.

That was true, indeed.

_ And, Woo Bin added, at least, you don't have to ask yourself if she spent her lunch break with her boyfriend.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo was a good dancer, and very calm, as he was leading Ga Eul. She was trying hard, and he smiled.

_ You should be less tensed, he advised. It's a wedding, not a funeral.

Ga Eul laugh, thanking him for trying to make her feel more comfortable.

_ May I ?

The two dancers turned to Yi Jeong who joined them on the dance floor. Ji Hoo smiled, and bowed in front of Ga Eul, a bit confused in front of all thses affected attitudes. Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand, and lead the way slowly.

_ Sunbae... I...  
_ Don't say anything, Yi Jeong cut her off.

Seen Ga Eul's expression, he realized he may have been too harsh.

_ It's okay, he murmured.

Ga Eul sighed, relieved. He seemed to be moved by her gesture, more than anything, and she was happy about it. They danced, ignoring Jan Di and Jun Pyo shouting near them, or Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looking at them, a little smile printed on their faces. Ga Eul felt like being floating on a cloud. She was feeling well.

_ Now that I'm not wearing ice skates, I can enjoy dancing without fearing to fall and look ridiculous.

She felt Yi Jeong smiling against her head, and closed her eyes.

_ Thank you, she muttered.

He looked at her, probably wondering why she was thanking him. But Ga Eul rest her head agains his shoulder and repeated.

_ Thank you... for always being there to help me. Thank you for trusting me.

Yi Jeong felt his heart skipping a beat, and smiled. Ga Eul didn't mind when he tightened his grip. She needed his warmth... waiting for it for so long...

They were there, in the bliss bubble, when...

_ Ya ! Ga Eul ! Come here !

Jan Di was waving at her, holding her best friend cellphone. She had a worried expression. Yi Jeong released Ga Eul and watched her going to her best friend.  
When she looked at her cellphone, she became pale.

_ What..., he heard her say. What to do ?

Jan Di took the cellphone to look at the message.  
Without saying anything else, Ga Eul stormed off.

Ga Eul ran like she never did before. Passing Shinhwa's door was like entering the hell for her. Why ? Why didn't he tell her ? Why wasn't he trusting her ? How could she not figure it out, after all that happened to Jan Di ? She finally arrived at the schoolyard, and stopped right away in front of the scene she was witnessing.  
Hyun Byeon was right in front of her, lying on the ground. The students were throwing water tank at him, although they've already covered him with eggs, rotten tomatoes and flour.  
One of them came with an extinguisher he sprayed on him with an evil laugh. Everybody clapped.

_ Oh my god..., Ga Eul said. Stop it !

She ran and put herself between Hyun Byeon and everyone.

_ Who are you ? A boy shouted.  
_ Are you crazy ? Ga Eul screamed. You have no right to bully that student. Stop right away !  
_ You get lost ! A girl exclaimed, throwing a tomato at her.

Everyone cheers and the boy nearest Ga Eul came right towards her.

_ Who care what you think ? He spat, giving her a mean look. Just go

And he slapped her. Just from the shock, Ga Eul screamed and fell on a floor. The boy sniggered, apparently proud of himself. Not for so long. A fist smashed his mouth, making him fall back. Everyone stopped.

_ Ya ! What's wrong... ! The boy started to bawl.

The rest of his sentence vanished as he saw who was standing in front of him. No one had ever seen So Yi Jeong that mad.

_ You..., he said, pointing the student, you'll be expelled for this.  
_ What... what are you talking about ? The boy tried to justify himself. She was the one who interfered to...  
_ Attacking a Shinhwa teacher is a serious crime, Yi Jeong cut him off. Move. Move ! He shouted at everyone who obeyed immediately.

The potter came near Ga Eul. The hit knocked her out. He carried her in her arms, asking Ji Hoo to take care of Hyun Byeon.

.

Ga Eul retained a moan of pain and tried to step back.

_ Hey... hold on ! Yi Jeong said, trying to put a bandaid on her forehead.

The young woman stayed silent. Probably in shock.

_ Are you crazy ? Going in the middle of this ?

This was the only way Yi Jeong could find to show how much he worried about her.

_ I'm sorry, Ga Eul murmured, her eyes half-closed.  
_ You better be sorry, you idiot ! What if I hadn't shown up ?

He took an ice pack and pressed it against her cheek, maybe too harshly. Ga Eul put her hands immediately on his, was too exhausted right now.  
Yi Jeong sighed and made her lie on the infirmary bed. The young lady immediately fell asleep, to his great surprise. The potter couldn't help but smile. She was like a baby, sleeping and not caring about what was going on around her. Still keeping his hand stuck between hers and the ice pack.

_ You surely are something, he whispered.

Ga Eul didn't hear him at all.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong found the F4 in their lounge.

_ How about Hyun Byeon ? he asked.  
_ It was more serious, Ji Hoo said, so I let Jan Di take him to the hospital.

They were all staring at him, without any sympathy.

_ What's with you guys ? Yi Jeong asked.

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo who finally said:

_ I talked to Ginger to know how this happened. She told me Hyun Byeon got a red card.  
_ Were you going to say anything ? Jun Pyo added. You can't throw a red card without saying it to us.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

_ Are you kidding me ? You did it to Jan Di long ago.  
_ And I told you, Jun Pyo insisted. Besides, you have no reason to attack Hyun Byeon.  
_ What if Ga Eul hear about this ? Woo Bin added. Don't you think she'll hate you ?

Yi Jeong sighed.

_ You guys don't know anything. Just forget it.  
_ Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo called, as he was standing up. We can't let a girl like Ga Eul coming between F4.

This time, the potter blinded by rage.

_ What ? Did I say something each time you ditched us because of Jan Di ? What... I can't do the same ? Aren't you guys supposed to be my friends ?

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo looked at each other and nodded.

_ Since we need Ga Eul and you to attend the wedding, we'll let you until that time to fix everything. Otherwise, you know I can't forbid Jan Di to see her best friend.

Yi Jeong had a bad feeling. That was the first time he actually had problems with the rest of the group. Besides, deep inside him, he knew what he did out of anger and sadness was bad. He was feeling guilty towards Ga Eul, and her boyfriend. He was just too proud to say it out loud.

_ That's why, Jun Pyo went on, if you don't fix this, as soon as the wedding reception is over, you are no longer part of the F4.

.

.

 _I hope to see you soon ! Things are getting complicated for Yi Jeong !_

 _Don't forget to leave a review ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	7. Chapter 6

_._

 _Hi,_

 _I told you so, I wasn't sure if I will finish this story. But I found some old chapters hiding, so I'm updating them._

 _I don't think I'll continue this story after publishing all the chapters._

 _I hope you will forgive me_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

_ Are you alright ? Ga Eul asked her boyfriend, grabbing him in case he would fall. Ji Hoo said it would be better if you were staying.  
_ I'm fine, Hyun Byeon muttered with a low voice. I can handle it myself.  
But his expression was really serious, almost annoyed.  
_ I'll take you back home, Ji Hoo proposed. While I' m at it, I can listened your mother's chest and...  
_ Thank you, but I'll take the bus.  
Hyun Byeon's voice had an icy tone that surprised Ga Eul. She wasn't accustomed to see him like this.  
_ Oppa... she started.  
Hyun Byeon gently pulled away from her, and glanced at Ji Hoo with a mean look.  
_ I'll take the bus, he said to Ga Eul. You should go back to work.

_ But...

_ Go back to work, Hyun Byeon repeated. I'm fine.  
Ga Eul watched him going away, alone. Why was he acting like this ?  
_ What happened ?  
Ji Hoo retained a sigh. He knew exactly why that boy was being like that with him. After all, he was an F4.

" _Yi Jeong, I'm not joking anymore. Today, Hyun Byeon came with a broken arm, and he didn't let me auscult him. This is bad. I hope for you. You end up this mess... Otherwise, I'll tell Ga Eul everything._ "

.

.

_ Seonsaengnim, is it your last week ?  
Ga Eul stared at the little girl who asked her that. All pupils told her to stay.  
_ Hey, hey, calm down, she said. I haven't been taking my decision yet.  
_ But... do you want to go ?  
The little boy who asked that was the first one treating her as a commoner. Ga Eul felt happy to see he had changed.  
_ I really like you all, she said. As much as the my old pupils.  
_ Teacher, can't we meet your old students ?  
Ga Eul smirked.  
_Are you sure you want to meet commoners ?  
The little boy didn't answer, but looked down. Ga Eul realized he was now judging them differently.

As she was cleaning the classroom, Ga Eul called her boyfriend.  
_ I wanted to make sure you're okay. You didn't seem well this morning.

There was a silent, before Hyun Byeon's neutral tone came :

_ I'm fine.  
_ Oppa..., Ga Eul started. Are you sure you don't want to explain everything to me ? We need to talk …  
_ I need to take care of mother...

_ Let me come to help you

_ I need to study too after that.

Ga Eul felt heartbroken. He never talked to her like that before, but she knew he was preoccupied. The thing was, she didn't know if it was because of what happened, or because of something else he refused to tell her.

_ Why are you avoiding me ? Aren't I your girlfriend ?

_ Ga Eul... I really don't need you right now.

_ But let me at least...

_ Stop insisting please ! I said I don't need you !

Ga Eul closed her eyes. Why was he avoiding the subject ? But since he just got out of the hospital, maybe he needed time.

_ If you say so... if you look for me, I'll be... with my old students.

She didn't want to make him come to Shinhwa right after what happened. It was better if they meet there.

.

.

.

_ Well, I suppose it will be easy for you, right ? One week, it's more than enough for you to regain your F4 honor and seduce Ga Eul, right ?

Woo Bin chuckled, hearing Yi Jeong's annoyed sigh at the end of the line.

.

.

.

Hyun Byeon sat in front of his computer, and tapped on the keyboard.  
 _« Song Woo Bin » "Yoon Ji Hoo" "Gu Jun Pyo" "So Yi Jeong"._

So these were the people who did this to him.

Ji Hoo didn't seem to be a bad person, from what he saw. He had seen him sometimes at Shinhwa, teaching some music. As for the rest… all he known was rumors.

Woo Bin was known for having business with mafia.

Gu Jun Pyo... here sure have had heard about that name.

_ Hyun Byeon, his mother said. Where is my tea ?

She was lying in her bed, hardly breathing. Hyun Byeon came near her and help her to sit.

_ Breathe properly mother, he said.

.

.

.

Ga Eul and Hae Jin were sitting together as they were watching the kids.

_ I feel strange, since it's my last day, Ga Eul said with a low voice.

_ The kids will be unruly after you leave. You still hadn't consider your decision ?

Ga Eul looked at the old woman who spent a month tutoring her. Hae Jin seemed to be heartless, cold and authoritarian. But since she was keeping asking her to stay, the young lady realized Hae Jin had sympathy for her, and didn't want her to leave.

_ Hey you ! Stop pulling her hair !

The little girl was crying because her hair were blown.

_ Come, Ga Eul said with a smile, I'll redo it for you.

_ You can take a break after that, Hae Jin said, as the little girl was running towards Ga Eul.

_ But..., Ga Eul said, checking her watch, my break isn't until half an hour.

_ Yes, but I think someone wants you to take it now.

Ga Eul followed her look and saw Yi Jeong outside, waiting for her, hands in pockets.

.

.

.

Hyun Byeon was shocked.

 _"_ _Gu Jun Pyo announcing his wedding with laundry girl, Geum Jan Di"_

The photography showed a happy couple, the F4 leader, Gu Jun Pyo, and Geum Jan Di. Geum Jan Di, who was also Ga Eul's best friend. No wonder he had heard about that Gu Jun Pyo.

Then... does that mean Ga Eul had something to do with F4 ?

.  
.

.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were sitting on the bench.

_ Are you alright ? Yi Jeong asked.

_ Yes... Thank you for coming to save me.

Ga Eul's cheek was still colored by a nasty bruise. Seems like this guy went over the top with her. But remembering that moment was still hard for her.

_ How could people be so mean towards someone ? She whispered, her eyes full of tears.

Yi Jeong avoided her look. He would never be able to told her. She was going to hate him, and he couldn't stand it. He hated seeing her like that. Ga Eul felt her cheek aching under the cold wind.

_ Ga Eul, Yi Jeong started, you shouldn't have come against these people.

He saw her touching her cheek. The cold wind was making her suffering. He sighed, and undid his floppy necktie to wrap it against her neck. It felt like a déjà-vu.

_ You did this once too, Ga Eul murmured. To protect me against the wind, because I haven't bought a scarf.

Yi Jeong was fastening the silk necktie, and she could smell his musk perfume. It was like he had always been here when she was hurt.

_ You remember, he noticed, his face near her.

Ga Eul felt good being so close to him.

_ You shouldn't do this..., she whispered, a lost gaze staring at him.

_ What are you talking about ? He murmured.

They both knew very well what Ga Eul was talking about. But still, none of them made a move. Ga Eul laid her head on his shoulder. Yi Jeong encircled hers with his arm.

.

.

.

 _So Yi Jeong._

Where did he see that face, already ?

Hyun Byeon was sure he had seen that guy before, even though he didn't know where already. The young man was now sure that his girlfriend knew the F4. How could she hang out with those vicious people ?

So Yi Jeong... There were lots of newspapers talking about the museum family his family owns, about his talent as well...

Hyun Byeon was sure he had already heard about him. What had Ginger already said about the F4 ? Besides there were gods...

Suddenly, an article caught his attention:

 _"_ _So Yi Jeong comes back in Korea after 4 years from Sweden for his new exposition_ "

Hyun Byeon nearly spat his soda. Sweden ? He had already heard about Sweden.

 __ Who is that person ? A little kid asked.  
_ The teacher's fiance ?  
_ No ! The teacher's fiancé is the one who came back from Sweden !  
_ Okay ! Ga Eul exclaimed before anyone could say anything else. Let's do some potteries okay ? Let's go, let's go !_

Sweden... he thought it was a kid's joke, but actually, no... What was Ga Eul's relationship with that guy ?

He had to talk with her. Hyun Byeon took his jacket, checked if his mother was sleeping well, and went to Ga Eul's old school. Truth couldn't be said more honestly than by children.

.

.  
.

Ga Eul finally raised her head, looking at Yi Jeong.

_ Sunbae..., she murmured. I thought... after four years you wouldn't keep your promise.

Yi Jeong's gaze was looking at the kindergarten's entrance in front of them.

_ I told you, I would come to see you, if you haven't found your soulmate yet, he answered.

Ga Eul knew he was sincere when he made that promise, but they were so young.

_ I thought you would come back for Eun Jae – seonsaengnim, she confessed. You've liked her for so long. And as for me...

She hesitated. Yi Jeong felt uncomfortable. It has been so long since that time. Now the time has come. He hoped it wasn't too soon for her.

_ I should have begged you to wait for me.

Ga Eul looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart was beating so fast now.

_ Sunbae..., she stammered.

He looked at her in the eyes.

_ I came back... for you, Ga Eul.

The young lady felt like dying, as his dark eyes stared at her lips. She didn't move as he leaned forward. Her head was empty, she couldn't even think properly.

_ You can't... Ga Eul whispered in vain.

Yi Jeong stopped, his lips almost touching her.

_ I came back for you, he murmured, before kissing her.

Ga Eul heaved a sigh against his lips, and grabbed his shoulders in despair. But Yi Jeong wasn't planning on stopping, and he saw her closing her eyes.

.

.

.

_ Oh ? Your teacher didn't come today ?

Hyun Byeon was surprised to see another woman with the kids.

_ I suppose you're talking about Chu Ga Eul, the other woman said. She hadn't come today.

The young boy frowned: she had told him she would come here, since a long time already.

_ I know you, ahjussi

He looked down on a little girl with short dark hair, who was smiling at him.

_ You came with seonsaengnim the other day.

Hyun Byeon remembered her. She was the one who talked about Sweden. Hyun Byeon knelt down at her heigh.

_ Little girl, can you tell me more about Sweden ? You were referring to that last time we met.

The girl exclaimed joyfully, and joined her hands.

_ I love that story !

.

.

.

Ga Eul was sitting alone, in a brown study. She kissed Yi Jeong. Her heart was beating fast, and she realized she had waited for that moment for so long.

And now that it was happening... everything was so complicated. With a simple kiss, Yi Jeong had torn away all the illusions she had.

She's always loved him. No matter what she would do, he will always be in her heart.

_ So Yi Jeong..., the young woman whispered for herself. I love you...

Why do everything had to be so complicated ?

.

.

 _I love you all._

 _Petite Pirate_

.


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

 _I think there is only one more chapter after this one._

 _After that, the fanfic will be abandonned._

 _I'm sincerely sorry_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

_ He kissed you ? Jan Di said, almost throwing a medical file in the air.

Ga Eul nodded, a shy smile on her face. Jun Pyo's future wife fell on a chair.

_ Big situation... two days before my wedding, you're telling me that ? My wedding won't be the biggest event in the newspapers.

_ Hey, don't say that !

_ Are you crazy ? You're dating a F4. Girls will never leave you alone from now on. God how did you manage to go from Hyun Byeon to Yi Jeong so quickly... ?

Ga Eul felt cold sweat. Jan Di glanced at her and noticed her expression.

_ Oh... don't tell me you haven't talked to him yet ?

_ I don't know... he doesn't pick up his phone... and it's such an awkward situation. I'm afraid he might get mad. Especially after being bullied by the whole school.

_ Interesting, Jan Di pointed. I've never seen students hating commoners so much. I must say I was rather lucky seeing what happened to him. Maybe I should tell Ji Hoo to check on him.

Her best friend frowned, puzzled.

_ Now that you're saying that, Hyun Byeon is been acting strange towards Ji Hoo lately. Like he had something against him.

_ What do you mean ?

_ I don't know, Ga Eul confessed. He doesn't want to talk about it.

_ I think you should visit him.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong was checking all the ceramics he made.

_ Well, congratulations, he heard behind him.

Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were watching his work.

_ I heard you brought Ga Eul back, Jun Pyo, sarcastic.

_ Even if you were in a hurry, you lost a bit of your talent, Woo Bin commented. At the time, you would have make her breaking up with his boyfriend.

_ Shut up, you guys, Yi Jeong responded. Are you done yet ? Can you leave now ?

_ Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo said. Don't forget something. Sooner or later Ga Eul will learn about what you did. Since she still trusts you, you should talk to her before someone else does.

_ If you don't, she won't forgive you.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

_ Do I need to be baby-sitted ? Have you guys nothing better to do ? I know what I'm doing, ok ?

He was lying. He was completely lost.

.

* * *

.

Hyun Byeon was laying in his bed. His shoulder was still hurting him. His phone rang. It was Ga Eul. He hung up, even before hearing it.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul was walking in Shinhwa, not very sure where she would be. Her head were full of thoughts, and she didn't know why she was smiling like that. Yi Jeong's kiss, the fact that he finally confessed by saying he came back for her.

Life was brighter suddenly. She felt like she was 17 again. She leaned against a tree, smiling alone like an idiot.

_ You seem very happy, as I see, a haughty voice said near her.

Ga Eul raised her head, as her smile slowly vanished. There was in front of her a student she've never seen before. A girl.

_ Who... are you ? The teacher asked.

_ You're Jan Di's best friend, and you don't know me ? Don't you even open some fashion magazines, sometimes ? I'm Ginger !

The young lady frowned. Ginger... Ah, yes Jan Di told her about that prima donna. A girl who bullied Jan Di because she dared approach the precious F4.

_ You're Chu Ga Eul right ? F4 Yi Jeong's new target. How sad..., she commented.

Seems like she wasn't happy to hear that the F4 Casanova finally fell in love. Ga Eul sighed.

_ I don't know who you are, but please mind your own business.

_ You won't take away our F4.

_ They don't belong to you, as far as I know.

And she turned back to go away. Ginger's voice resounded behind her:

_ Although I'm not sure how commoners date, I don't think two-timing two boys is the right thing.

Ga Eul's heart froze. She knew about Hyun Byeon ? Did she bully him as well ? She faced Ginger.

_ What... ?

_ And most important... are you sure your precious Yi Jeong is totally innocent from what happened here ?

Ga Eul had a bad feeling.

_ What... do you mean ?

Ginger grinned. That girl was as irritating as that Geum Jan Di. How could they even seduce an F4 ?

.

* * *

.

_ Oppa...

Ga Eul was knocking at his door, hoping he would finally answer. She spend five minutes in front of his door, before finally deciding to face him.

He opened the door. He had his uniform to work at the café, a rubbish bag on his right hand. He didn't seem happy to see her.

_ It's you, he simply stated.

His attitude was worrying Ga Eul.

_ You didn't answer my text messages, the young woman said. So I came to see if everything was alright.

_ I'm fine.

_ … How is your arm ?

_ Okay. I have to go to work.

Hyun Byeon walked past her, taking out his garbage. Ga Eul felt hurt. Why was he acting that way ?

_ Oppa, talk to me, she begged. I'm sure we can do something about this.

Hyun Byeon almost throwed the bag, which opened under the shock.

_ I have nothing to say, he finally said with a low voice. Everything has already been said.

_ What do you mean ? Ga Eul asked.

Hyun Byeon finally faced her. She was there, looking at him like she didn't know anything. He sighed, and took something out of his pocket.

_ Here, he said, giving it to her.

Ga Eul stared at it.

_ What... is that ? She asked.

_ My locker key, Hyun Byeon dropped. You should take a look inside.

And, taking his bag, he went at the bus stop. Ga Eul watched him, helpless. That was her boyfriend... always staying away from the ones who care about him and suffering alone. The young lady sighed, and looked at the rubbish bag Hyun Byeon had thrown... and congealed.

This was today's newspaper... folded at the Culture Section page who've been torn away.

.

* * *

.

Jan Di was sitting with Ga Eul in a park.

_ You're stupid, her best friend suddenly dropped.

Ga Eul was surprised. That was the first time Jan Di ever said.

_ Ga Eul, do you love Yi Jeong ?

The young teacher nodded, too shy to say it out loud to her friend.

_ Then you trust him, right ?

_ Well... yes, I do...

_ Then why are you paying attention to that stupid Ginger ? Ever since I got to Shinhwa, she tried to steal Jun Pyo away from me. She's addicted to all this F4 stuff.

Jan Di was right. Ginger would be able to do anything to get the F4 all for herself. But …

_ How about Hyun Byeon ? She insisted. I don't want to hurt him.

Her best friend sighed, and let her back rest against the bench.

_ Ga Eul... why do we always have to be involved in such complicated love stories...

_ What should I do … ?

_ Do you really think Yi Jeong would use such a radical method to get you ?

That didn't sound like him. Ga Eul felt a bit better. That was true, anyway. Yi Jeong wasn't like that. Even if he was denying it, he still was a good guy.

_ You're right, Jan Di, Ga Eul said with a smile.

She stood up. Still, she had to talk to him about them. And it was high time she talked officially about him to Hyun Byeon.

.

* * *

.

_ This one, Yi Jeong said, pointing a beautiful silver necklace in the window.

The saleslady bowed and took the jewel, while Yi Jeong was smiling. He knew Ga Eul never stopped loving him. That Hyun Byeon just had gone too far, as well as his friends. There were nothing to worry about.

As much as Jun Pyo loves Jan Di, Yi Jeong knew Ga Eul and him were meant to be together.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul sighed.

He wasn't here, in the F4 lounge. No one was here anyway, since all boys were now students. And they didn't have much time to play around like before. Still, the place felt really comfortable.

The young woman looked at the billiard table, the baby-foot, Jun Pyo's video game, the dartboard, and finally sat on the little table.

She noticed finally a file. Automatically, she took it, just to have something to do. After all, if that was one of Jun Pyo's financial report, she hightly doubted to understand anything.

Her heart stopped.

Her eyes opened wide.

This wasn't a financial report.

That was definitely not a financial report. Not with Hyun Byeon picture, his background, relatives, interests, job, studies, skills...

Ga Eul was shocked. What was that file doing here ? On the F4 lounge ?

Her brain started to live again the whole month she had spent since Yi Jeong came back.

.

* * *

.

 __ Oh, what name does your soulmate have ? Yi Jeong have asked, with a smile on his face. I'm sure he is the right one for you._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 __ A job at kindergarten ? Ga Eul asked. Why would you choose me ?_

 __ They recommended you, as you were a very good teacher. At Shinhwa, you understand that we want the best._

 _._

 _._

 __ This is my way to apologize to you, Yi Jeong murmured._

 _._

 _._

 _The young potter pulled her against him to kiss her. Ga Eul finally understood what was on his eyes at this moment. Insane jealousy._

 _._

 _._

 __ Ga Eul, Hae Jin had said seriously. This is the last time I see you doing this. You can't see that guy anymore._

 _._

* * *

.

Ga Eul took the stairs four at a time. It wasn't possible. He would never have done something like this. Ever. That was the locker 5201. No... they were all lying. Ginger... Hyun Byeon...

The young teacher had known Hyun Byeon for a long time. He was so honest, whenever he tried to lie, he got caught.

That's how he ruined the surprise he was preparing for her birthday.

Could he possibly be lying, before he was hurt ?

The young lady faced the locker 5201, her hands wrinkled on the key. She raised her head to see the locker.

 _"Yi Jeong sunbae... you wouldn't have done something like this, right ?"  
_  
.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong was in his car, when his phone rang. It was Ji Hoo. The young potter felt annoyed. Was he going to lecture him again ?

_ Hey... what is it ?

_ Yi Jeong, have you tell Ga Eul yet ?

_ What does this have to do anything with you ? Yi Jeong sighed.

At the end of the line, Ji Hoo took off his glasses and watched two boys going to class.

_ I'm at Shinhwa right now. I wanted to get a CD I forgot in the lounge last time. And I saw her, going in.

Yi Jeong felt cold sweat as his heart was starting to beat faster.

_ Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo asked. You did took Hyun Byeon's file with you right ?

A loud screech of tires before Yi Jeong hung up was the answer he needed.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong ran at Shinhwa University, looking for her. He had to explain. He just had to say he was worried, so he wanted to know that guy a little more, seeing if he wasn't someone bad, or worse, someone dangerous.

But as soon as he saw her, he immediately stop. He wasn't going to accountable only on the file. Something deep down inside him broke.

Ga Eul was in front of the locker. Opened. And suspended over it, all could see it. A lively red card, with a black skull on it, and the famous "F4" inscription.

The young lady wasn't moving, her hand still on the locker's door. She had heard Yi Jeong behind her.

And whatever he was going to say, she wouldn't want to hear.

Slowly, she turned to face him. No tears, no screams, just an empty gaze. As she was an automaton, she walked automatically, looking right in front of her without saying anything.

_ Ga Eul, Yi Jeong started, breathless, as she was coming towards him. I...

He immediately stop when she walked past him. Not slowing down or accelerating. Not even caring about the students who came, asking what was going on.

.

.

.

 _By Petite Pirate_

.


End file.
